Connie Bills
Connie (full name: Connie Audrey Bills) is a shy giraffe whom lives with a rich family that once lived in Manehatten. And has a pet Typhoomerang named, Firestorm. Backstory Connie is a young giraffe of a rich family, who used to live in Manehatten with her family. But she was picked on by other fillies colts because of being a giraffe. She felt very sad and lonely, being the odd one out, her father; Green Bills felt sorry for her daughter and wanted to cheer her up. So they moved to Ponyville, in hope to help her feel better. Bio Personality When Connie was living in Manehatten, she was very timid and shy. And because she was bullied by others, she remained quiet and fell into a deep depression that seemed endless. But after find Firestorm as a hatchling, she showed a joyful side to her pet dragon. But after moving to Ponyville, she still had the same timid and shyness she had before she moved. But after hanging with the Crusaders, Connie slowly began to break her timidness shell and became quite brave. Then she soon became very determined and brave as years went by. And now she is very encouraging to her friends, and quite happy. Physical Appearance Connie is a female giraffe, with a yellow colored coat with brown spots starting from under her chin and ending at her thighs and tail. With a brown colored mane and brown tuff of hair on the end of her tail. And has a brown muzzle. With dark blue eyes. And Black hooves on the end of her legs. And after becoming a Jedi padawan, giraffe obtained a Padawan Braid which she tied the end of it off with a little blue bow. And after becoming a Cutie Mark Crusader, Connie then get herself a big-sized Cutie Mark Crusader cape. And as she grew up, her neck and legs grew longer and taller. Main Weaponry *"S" shaped, Double-ended Yellow and Brown Lightsaber *FN F2000 assault rifle with FN GL-1 *Colt Government 1911 pistol Skills and abilities Organization Skills: Since her Father's a stock investor, Connie knows a lot about organization skills. Which can come in handy when the Riders are trying to come up with plans of attack or escape. Where she can organize the team in spots that would fit them. And she can keep the majority of the dragons in line. And when someone is not sure how to get things in Order, Connie can organize it. Dragon Training: '''Since Connie took in Firestorm as a hatchling and raised him, she took the liberty to teach him how to behave and to communicate. Where she taught him how to write with his claws, or follow her hoof signals. And also taught him with foreshadowing, where she would do something and he would follow. As Firestorm grew up, he learned a lot of unique skills from Connie, where the vikings quoted her one of the best dragon trainers. '''Lightsaber combat: When Connie first got her Lightsaber, she didn't have to chance to train with it. But when she was taken by Yuna as Padawan, she slowly began to learn Lightsaber combat. Where she first used Form IV: Ataru as her main form. Then when she found the flaws in Ataru, she began to learn Form VI: Niman to use it when Ataru couldn't work that well. Then after she discovered her Lightsaber's disconnecting capabilities, she then began to train in Jar'Kai styled fighting. Since then, Connie has greatly improved in Lightsaber combat and became the Rider's best Saberstaff duelists. Where she would past her teachings to her own Padawan, Arnold. Force Skills: '''Connie never really got in teach with the Force when she first got her Lightsaber. But when she began training with Yuna, she began to learn the basics of Force skills. And as her training continued, she improved her skills and even learned how to use the Force while dueling. '''Marksmanship: Despite Connie not at first being a good Lightsaber duelist, she was a crack shot. As she could fire a pistol with high accuracy and fast speeds. She could take out seven targets in 3 seconds. And when she got herself an assault rifle, she proved to be as accurate with it as her pistol. where she would use burst fire to take out targets and time where to fire grenades from the grenade launcher in fashion that would take out several targets at once. Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Females Category:Giraffes Category:Stuingtion's OC Ponies Category:Original characters Category:Shy characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Dragon Trainers Category:The Daring Dragon Riders Category:The Jedi Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:Rich characters Category:Selfless characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture Allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventure Allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders